Fukushū
by Ne Hatake
Summary: Pembalasan dendam Ino atas kematian kedua orang tuanya. Bloody Fict. chap 5 update! Ino melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan pada kejadian pagi ini! Siapa orang mencurigakan itu?
1. Awal Balas Dendam

Kalau kau merasa kaulah orang yang paling merasakan kesedihan dan kehilangan maka, coba dengarkan kisahku ini dan pikirkan ulang "apa aku se-menyedihkan 'dia'?"

Dan kau akan sadar, betapa beruntungnya dirimu dan 'bersyukurlah'.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Chara : Ino Yamanaka **

**Warning : Bloody Fict**

Malam itu, adalah malam dimana usiaku genap 7 tahun.

Ayah dan Ibu menyempatkan untuk merayakannya dirumah bersama-sama sebagai seorang 'keluarga'. Tapi disaat tengah acara, selesai aku meniup lilin. Ada segerombolan orang mendatangi rumah kami dan merusak pagar, samar-samar aku mendengar mereka berkata, "hey! Yamanaka keluarlah dari dalam sana!"

Aku hanya memandang Ayah dan Ibu, mereka tampak gelisah, tampak jelas guratan kekhawatiran diwajah mereka.

Normal POV :

"Ayah! Mengapa diluar sana ramai?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut kuning poni tail pada laki-laki yang disapanya 'ayah'

"Tak ada apa-apa. Masuklah kekamarmu dan jangan keluar sebelum mereka pergi ya, Ino."

"Lalu, Ayah dan Ibu?" mendengar pertanyaan buah hatinya kali ini, mereka hanya saling berpandangan.

"ee.. kami akan…-"

"kami akan menjagamu disini. Didepan pintu kamarmu." Ayah memotong jawaban Ibu dengan senyumannya.

"Baik!" gadis itu segera menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan masuk kekamarnya membawa 1001 pertanyaan yang tak sempat disampaikannya. Dia meringkuk di bawah meja belajar dan membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan lututnya, hatinya gelisah dan bertanya – tanya apakah yang terjadi diluar sana.

Sudah 3 jam sejak Ia meringkuk di tempatnya semula. Suara – suara riuh berjejalan memasuki telinganya. Suara jeritan, suara sorak – sorai mewarnai keheningan malam milik gadis blonde itu kini.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. apakah kalian masih disana?" ucap gadis kecil ini lirih hampir tak bersuara.

'BRAK!' sebuah benturan keras di pintu kamarnya membuat gadis mungil ini semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

'DORR!' kali ini, suara tembakan yang keras meninggalkan sebuah lubang berdiameter 3cm disana disertai mengalirnya cairan merah kental dari lubang tersebut disertai suara seperti orang bercakap-cakap.

Ino mempertajam pendengarannya dan Ia berhasil mendengarkan sebuah suara guratan benda dan percakapan dua orang laki-laki dengan samar-samar.

'Srett..sret.. breett!'

"tak ada disini! Apakah benar apa yang kau katakan itu, Kabuto?"

"Tentu! Kau tidak percaya? Pergi saja!"

"Ah, tidak. Maaf, ayo kita lanjutkan."

"Kali ini ibunya, Kimimaro."

"Baik."

Ino kecil itu makin ketakutan, keringat dingin jelas-jelas membasahi seluruh tubuhnya kini. Karena terlalu ketakutan maka Ino menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangkupan tangan mungilnya dan memejamkan matanya agar semua hal mengerikan yang mengkin saja akan Ia lihat tergatikan oleh gambaran hitam kelam.

Ino kecil sudah 7 jam dalam posisi meringkuk dibawah kolong meja belajarnya. Matanya masih terpejam ketakutan, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Ino membesarkan hatinya membuka tangkupan tangan dari telinganya dan mencoba mendengarkan situasi diluar saat ini.

'sudah tak ada suara apapun. Ayah – ibu Ino keluar ya.' Batin Ino kecil dalm hatinya.

Perlahan-lahan Ia berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannnya, menuju kenop pintu kamarnya dengan tangan bergetar hebat.

'Cklek!' kenop pintu itu perlahan memutar, dan perlahan terbuka.

Dengan pelan Ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

'Sret' satu gerakan pertama, cairan kental pekat mengalir lewat bawah pintu kamar Ino yang terbuka melewati dua kaki mungilnya.

'Sret' gerakan kedua Ia sudah dapat melihat sebuah tangan bergeser saat Ia gerakan pintunya.

'Sret!' beban berat Ia rasakan kali ini, tak kuat menahan beban itu, Ia terpental beberapa langkah hingga pintu itu terbuka dengan bebas karena ada sesuatu yang menyandar pada sisi luar pintu.

Suara sang gadis kecil tertahan, sepertinya suaranya hilang. Bagaimana tidak, Ia melihat sesosok mayat, mayat Ayahnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan lubang 3 cm dikepala dan tangan yang putus juga perut yang robek hingga darah mengalir dengan bebas kemana-kemana.

Tak berlama-lama terpaku disana, Ino mencari keluarganya yang lain. Ia menuruni anak tangga untuk turun dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2, hatinya was-was. Suasana rumah sunyi sekali. Masih nampak, bangkai kue blackforest ulang tahunnya yang berantakkan dengan lilin yang hancur terinjak-injak. Air matanya ingin meleleh namun, Ia sadar ini bukan saat untuk bermanja-manja seperti itu.

"Ibu! Ibu! Ibu dimana ?" teriakan gadis kecil, Ino menggema diseluruh penjuru rumah. Namun, sosok ibunya masih saja belum kelihatan.

Ino kecil itu kelelahan, Ia bermaksud untuk keluar saja dari rumah yang dibanjiri oleh darah itu. Ia berlari menuju pintu keluar, tapi..

'Brugh!' Ino terjatuh saat kakinya tersandung oleh benda bulat.

Ino mencoba bangkit dengan tertaih-tatih, Ia mencoba menoleh melihat apa yang membuatnya tersandung barusan, dan..

Matanya terbelalak lebar, kakinya lemas dan Ia kembali terjatuh melihat sebuah kepala dengan dua buah mata yang lepas dan hanya tersambung oleh urat tipis mengarah kearahnya.

"Ibu .. hiks..hiks.." rintihnya pelan melihat kepala Ibunya yang sangat mengenaskan itu. Air mata Ino mengalir melewati pipinya yang cubby.

Ino menggapai kepala itu dan memeluknya. "Aku akan membalaskan dendam Ibu, Ibu tunggu ya." Ucap Ino seraya mengeratkan pelukannya hingga gaun ulang tahun putihnya menjadi warna merah pekat, dan mengakhiri semua tindakannya disitu dengan seringaian.

**Keep / Delete ?**


	2. Today Breakfast

Karena semua review bilang 'Keep', makanya gak Ne delete and Ne terusin.

Ini bukan bagian 'UTAMA' Cuma selingan aja tambahan karena ide utamanya belom muncul di otakku. Jadi, walaupun gak baca teteup paham jalan ceritanya, kok. Tapi, harus Review! *maksa – dihajar massa*

Limahari sejak pembantaian keluargaku, tak ada seorangpun yang datang kerumah ini. Bahkan, tak ada sesuatupun melewati jalan beraspal di depan rumah ini. Tak peduli itu manusia, hewan, bahkan angin rasanya tak berhembus. Aku merasa semakin bertambah gila disini, bersama mayat kedua orang tuaku yang mengenaskan.

Kadang-kadang tertawa, menangis, atau bersumpah, berteriak sendiri. Aku merasa hidupku hampa, tak ada apapun yang kurasakan, akal sehatku lenyap, hilang.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Blody ini mengandung unsur 'kanibal'.**

**Summary :'Sudah 2 hari aku belum makan. Apa menu sarapan pagi ini ya?' ucap gadis kecil itu 'polos'.**

Normal POV :

"Ibu, aku lapar." Ucap seorang gadis kecil sembari tersenyum pada bangkai kepala Ibunya yang teronggok didepan pintu. Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Ia merasa kesal sekali dan melemparkan sebuah kursi ke arah kepala itu.

'BRAKK!' dan kursi itu jatuh tepat disebelah kepala, menghantam pintu hingga pintu itu retak.

"Apa menu sarapan pagi ini?" seru Ino. Hembusan angin menjadi jeda waktu emosi Ino meluap. "Kenapa tak menjawab?" sentak gadis kecil kemudian. "Hahahaha.." tawanya hambar. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Ia bisa tertawa, tak ada yang lucu disini. Tapi,,..

"Hahahaha! Ibu tak bisa bicara ya? Aduh.. Sudah, jangan bercanda. Aku sudah tertawa. Tak perlu menghiburku, Ibu." Ucapnya pada benda tak bernyawa itu.

"Baiklah. Aku yang masak ya, Bu." Ino kecil melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu menuju dapur yang berantakan. Memasang sebuah panci pada kompor dan menyalakan api. Ia melanjutkan melangkah menuju lemari es yang tak menyala karena aliran listriknya mati.

"Hah? Tak ada bahan makanan disini! Semuanya rusak." Gerutu Ino sebal, Ia terlihat mencari cara. 'Dimana ada bahan makanan ya?' batinnya dalam hati.

"Hm …" gumamnya seraya keluar dari dapur dan berpikir dimana bisa menemukan bahan makanan. Dalam keadaan masih berpikir, kaki mungil itu terus melangkah dengan reflex menaiki tangga kelantai dua dan langkah mungil itu berhenti tepat didepan kamarnya sendiri atau lebih tepatnya, disepan mayat Ayahnya. "Hm.." senyum Ino melebar. Akal sehatnya benar-benar sudah lenyap tak bersisa.

"Masak!" seru Ino girang melihat semburat isi perut ayahnya yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Dengan seringaian mengerikan, Ino kecil menarik isi perut yang basah dengan darah itu, lalu menyeretnya dengan tangan kosong menuju dapur. Tanpa basa-basi Ia memasukkan semua yang Ia bawa kedalam panci. Direbusnya benda menjijikkan itu.

'Nah! Tinggal tunggu matang.' Batin nya girang dengan senyum polos. Sama sekali tak terlihat Ia baru melakukan hal yang mengerikan.

Air bercampur darah itu perlahan mulai berbuih. Buih berwarna merah pekat kental yang berbau sangat amis. Ino menghampiri masakan buatannya dan menghirup aroma busuk benda menjijikkan itu dengan santai. Sungguh benar-benar seperti Iblis berwajah polos.

"Wah! Sudah matang!"serunya sambil mematikan api kompor. Lalu Ia mengambil kain basah guna mengangkat panci. "Ibu.. Ayah… Sarapan!" serunya menggema diseluruh rumah. Langkah kecilnya menuruni anak tangga lantai tiga.

Langkah ringannya terhenti. Ino kecil memandang sesosok benda tak bernyawa didepan pintu kamarnya. Senyum polos gadis itu tersungging.

"Terima kasih, Ayah!" ucapnya, kedengarannya riang sekali. "Ini. Silahkan mencicipi." Tawarnya pada benda dingin didepannya itu. "Ayo!" seru Ino jenggel karena tidak ditanggapi. "Hahh! Nih! Lama sekali!" teriaknya seraya menumpahkan seperempat 'masakan'nya diwajah mayat ayahnya yang sangat pucat.

"hm..?" batin Ino. "Huh! Yasudahlah. Sama-sama." Ucapnya sebal sambil berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Ibu! Sarapan~" serunya santai menuju tubuh Ibunya yang amat sangat berantakan.

"Oh ya. Lupa." Ucapnya kemudian sembari meninggalkan tubuh itu. Ia berjalan sejarak 5 meter menuju tempat kepala Ibunya itu tergeletak mengenaskan. Ino mengangakt kepala itu lalu membawanya menuju tubuh Ibunya berada.

"Begini!" serunya gembira seusai meletakkan kepala itu diatas tubuhnya yang kaku.

" makan ya. Ino suapi." Ucapnya pada 'Ibunya'.

"A..aa.." benda tak bernyawa itu tak bereaksi. Mulutnya tertutup. "Ayo! A..aa!" masih tak ada reaksi, dan memang tak akan pernah ada reaksi. Ino pun kesal. Ditumpahkannya setengah dari isi panci itu kewajah Ibunya hingga kepala yang hanya tersangkut seadanya itu terlepas dan terguling dilantai yang banjir oleh rebusan darah dan isi perut tersebut.

"Lalu…" kata-katanya dihentikan Ia memandang kedalam panci naas tersebut.

"Aku belum sarapan." Lanjutnya kemudian. Ino menyungging panci tersebut berusaha menumpahkan 'masakan' itu kedalam mulutnya. Perlahan cairan itu tumpah, dan-

**The End.**

Pendek banget ya? Huwa! Gomen! *sujud –sujud* Kan cuma selingan ya toh? Ya toh? *dijitak*

Ending chapter 2 ini sengaja digantungin, Gomen ya… Lagian, Ne sendiri eneg bacanya, .. *kepanjangan!*

Untuk chapter 1 kemarin ada beberapa kesalahan. Alur cerita ini mundur-maju begitu.

Untuk bocoran lain masih dirahasiakan, mudah-mudahan Minna-san suka cerita ini.

Kalau ada yang mengganjal hati, atau mengganggu, atau gak sreg, bahkan kalau ada yang ingin memberi saran. Silahkan utarakan (atau selatankan – Plak!) lewat review.

Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Balesan Review :

Zheone Quin

Hwa~ Thank you, senpai. Kenapa Ino dibuat malang? Kalo gak gitu gak jadi cerita dong! Wkwkwkwk. Makasih Reviewnya, senpai. Tetep RnR ya~~ *lambai-lambaiin tangan*

Saqee-chan

Yang dewasa tentu. Yang masih kecil ma belom bias apa-apa.

Thank's Reviewnya. ^_^

Katsuya Fujiwara

Harus sabar! Orang sabar disayang tuhan. Hehehe *dilempar panci*

Arigatou Reviewnya, Okeoke. *kedip*

Nara Aiko

Woke! Tentu saja boleh! Ne malah seneng kalo fict abal ini di fave! ,

Makasih, Thank's, Arigatou atas reviewnya.. ^^

**Review Please?**


	3. Is My Uncle?

Holla, Minna~! *disawat sendal karena SKSD*

Ne update cepet *apanya?* gara-gara diancam akan dibantai *lebay!*

Iya.. ini fict diupdate agak cepet kan? Soalnya banyak banget pe-Review yang bilang kalo 'chap 2 pendek banget! Padahal update nya lama banget! Cepetan Update!' begitu. *nunjuk-nunjuk langit-langit*

Udah deh. Langsung aja.

Hope You RnR, Minna!

_Aku belum sarapan." Lanjutnya kemudian. Ino menyungging panci tersebut berusaha menumpahkan 'masakan' itu kedalam mulutnya. Perlahan cairan itu tumpah, dan-_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Blody ini mengandung unsur 'kanibal'.**

**Summary : Ino! Kau tidak apa? Maaf aku telat MENJEMPUTMU.**

Brak!

Suara pintu terbuka yang didobrak keras dari luar menggetarkan dinding rumah. Ino ikut

tergoyang. Benda haram yang akan Ia santap itu tumpah 5 centimeter dari wajah putih

pucatnya. Cairan me rah kental beserta benda kenyal yang menjijikkan tersebut

berceceran dilantai rumah, menambah kesan mengerikannya rumah ini.

Ino sontak menoleh ke arah suara dengan wajah gusar. Ia mungkin sebal karena tak jadi

mencicipi 'masakan' buatannya sendiri itu.

Namun, keinginan marah itu terpendam jauh. Raut wajah Ino berubah. Ia terkejut bukan

main karena seorang pria berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya yang tinggal puing setelah

didobrak barusan.

Pria itu berwajah pucat. Rambut panjangnya terurai bebas. Ia memakai jas hitam. Berdiri

Dengan 2 orang bodyguardnya. Kedua bodyguard itu berambut putih. Satunya di ikat,

satunya diberi pita di rambut depannya yang menjuntai.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ino penasaran dengan was-was. Ia munndur beberapa langkah karena

ketakutan.

Pria mayat itu tersenyum lembut. Namun, wajah mengerikan itu semakin terlihat

menyeringai. Ino semakin ketakutan. Ia mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Jangan takut. Kami tak bermaksud jahat. Kami ingin mengadopsimu, Yamanaka Ino."

Ucap pria itu kemudian.

Ino agak tenang. Getaran badannya mulai mereda. "jadi, siapa kau?" tanya Ino.

"Aku adalah pamanmu."

"Paman?"

"Kau tidak ingat ya?" Ino kecil menggeleng, membuat pria itu tersenyum lebar. Ino merasakan hal aneh pada senyumannya itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Ino lancar. Pria itu terdiam. Dan menjawab.

"Karena aku bahagia." Ino mengernyitkan keningnya. Matanya menyipit. Ia mengamati tubuh pria seperti mayat itu.

"Bahagia?" selidik Ino. Pria itu hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Karena aku menemukan dirimu." Ino terkejut. Ia berpikir ada juga yang memperhatikan diriku. "hartaku." Gumam pria itu pelan sehingga Ino tak tahu apa yang Ia ucapkan. Ino masih berpikir. Ia merasa tak punya paman atau saudara. Karena kakek, nenek, dan orang tuanya anak tunggal.

"Ino. Mari ikut bersama paman. Kau akan kujadikan anak angkat." Tawar orang itu pada Ino yang masih berpikir. Ino menatap wajah orang itu. Tatapan matanya yakin.

"Baiklah."

…. Fukushu….

Ino telah berdiri didepan bangunan mewah. Matanya menatap bangunan itu.

"Ini rumah barumu." Ucap pria itu yang berdiri disamping Ino seraya memegang pundak kecil Ino. Ino tak bergeming. Ia masih memandang rumah itu. Ia merasa ada hal aneh disana.

"Ino?" selidik Pria itu. Ino menoleh. Raut mukanya 'innocent'.

"Kau tahu namaku. Tapi, aku tak tahu namamu, tuan. Jadi?" ucap Ino yakin.

"Orochimaru.. euhm.."

"hm?"

"Yamanaka. Orochimaru Yamanaka." Ino menghela nafas pelan. Ia menatap mata Orochimaru yang ragu menyatakan nama Yamanaka. Merasa diperhatikan. Orochimaru merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi sebuah senyuman. Ino mengehentikan kegiatannya. Kali ini, Ia membalas senyuman tersebut membuat Orochimaru bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"Tuan. Kamar nona sudah dibereskan. Silahkan masuk." Ucap salah satu bodyguard Orochimaru yang merangkap kepala rumah tangga dirumah ini.

"Terima kasih."

…. Fukushu….

"Ini kamarmu. Kuharap kau nyaman tinggal disini." Ucap Orochimaru seraya menutup pintu kamar dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di ruangan yang sangat besar, kamarnya.

Ino melangkah kesebuah kursi me rah yang mewah. Ia duduk disana. Perlahan seringaian muncul dan tampak jelas pada akhirnya.

…. Fukushu….

Dok dok.

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuat Ino beranjak dari hadapan buku ceritanya. Ia melangkah untuk membukakan pintu yang terkunci.

Cklek!

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino kepada salah satu pelayan di rumah mewah ini.

"Makan malam, nona."

Ino melirik jam tua didekat ranjangnya. 'sudah jam 6 rupanya.' Batinnya.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya kemudian. Lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya dan turun bersama pelayan wanita itu ke ruang makan.

Pelayan itu agak bingung. Mengapa Ino selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya kalau dia pergi atau hanya sekedar bermain ditaman, sejak 6 hari lalu. Namun, pelayan itu tak berani bertanya karena takut dipecat kalau dia berlaku macam-macam dengan anak angkat majikannya ini.

…. Fukushu….

Seorang pelayan pria yang menyadari kedatangan Ino menarik kursi bermaksud mempersilahkan Ino duduk disana. Letak kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Orochimaru membuat Ino menolak tawaran pelayan pria itu dan menarik sendiri kursi yang berhadapan dengan Orochimaru.

"Kenapa?" tanya Orochimaru bingung. Ia merasa Ino selalu menjauhinya.

"Apanya?" tanya Ino balik degan ekspresi datar sambil membalik piring makannya.

"Sudahlah. Tak apa." Ujar Orochimaru mengurungkan niatnya. Oro berpikir kalau Ia banyak bertanya, mungkin Ino akan curiga. Jujur saja, Oro mengakui walau masih berumur 7 tahun Ino sangatlah cerdik. Ia tak mau kehilangan 'hartanya' kalau sampai Ino tahu kebenaran dari semua hal yang tak Ino ketahui.

Ino memandang wajah Oro sebentar. Ia merasa sejak mereka bertemu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh ketiga orang yang datang kerumahnya waktu itu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dan berhubungan dengannya. Lagipula, Ia juga belum yakin kalau dia benar-benar 'paman'nya.

Dan keadaan nya disini. Semua saling berusaha mengorek keterangan satu sama lain. Mengorek keterangan tentang rahasia sangat besar bagi satu sama lain.

TBC

Ask & Answer

Ino : Aku jadi kayak detektif ya?

Ne : Enak dong!

Ino : Tapi rasanya lain. Kayaknya aku 'psycho' banget!

Ne : Ya emang ceritanya gitu! *digebukin warga satu kelurahan*

Oro : tumben aku gak dijelek-jelekin kayak difict lainnya.

Ne : Maksudmu, Ci? *dicincang kusanagi*

Kabuto & Kimimaro : Kami pembantu nih?

Oro : Iya babu-babuku. *dibantai Kabuto & Kimimaro*

Ne : Udah ah..

All : Ya Udah!

Gimana sebenernya mau Ne panjangin lagi. Tapi, Ne masih mau nggarap fict lainnya yang dalam tahap awal. Adi, mohon perhatiannya. Lagi pula sekarang Ne udah kelas 8 jadi Ne harus belajar yang rajin, apalagi nilai SKM sekolah Ne '80'! *curcol* Hufftt..

By the way, kayaknya fict Ne yang 'The Necklace' mau Ne jadiin one shoot kayak gitu aja. Wkwkwkwk. Gimana tanggapan kalian?

Review Please?

Ne


	4. At 16th years old

Guwahhhh! Pusing seminggu try out terusss! *Frustasi ngerjain mathematics*

Udahlah.. para readers pengin fict ini dilanjutin? *krik krik* =,=

Udah deh! Gak usah dijawab bakal Ne lanjutinn kok ^^ *krik krik* -pundung-

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M for Bloody fict. Not Lemon or Lime!**

**Genre : Suspense.**

**Warning : Blody Fict. **

**Summary : "Terima kasih, putriku."… "Kita bukan siapa-siapa!"**

**Fukushu **

– **At 16****th**** years old-**

9 tahun berlalu. Dalam kurun waktu itu Ino telah menjalani hidup dengan kecurigaan, dicurigai, mencurigai, dan tercurigai. Hidupnya sama sekali tak aman jika terus berada dirumah terkutuk, menurutnya itu.

Ia telah berpikir matang-matang untuk melakukan sebuah rencana yang mungkin akan membuatnya terhindar dari bahaya 'kebocoran' untuk sementara. Kali ini, Ia melangkah keluar dari pintu kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah kunci emas. Setelah berada di luar ruangan megah yang tak lain adalah kamarnya itu, Ia mengunci pintu kayu yang besar tersebut agar tak ada seorangpun yang dapat masuk kekamarnya selama Ia pergi darisana.

Kebiasaan itu sudah Ia lakukan sejak umurnya masih 6,5 tahun, tanpa disuruh siapapun alias atas pemikirannya sendiri.

Selesai mengunci pintu Ia berjalan lurus melewati sebuah lorong panjang untuk menuju ruangan istimewa ditengah rumah megah ini. Aula.

Ujung lorong itu disambungkan ke lantai dasar oleh sebuah tangga yang berliku. Ino menjinjing gaun biru dongkernya agar Ia tak tersandung saat menuruni satu-persatu anak tangga yang terhampar jelas didepannya.

Malam ini aula rumah itu sangat ramai. Lampu bersinar cerah menerangi rungan itu. Para tamu kian memenuhi ruangan berdinding 'cream' itu dengan berbagai macam gaun yang berwarna warni menyolok mata.

Mata para tamu tertuju pada satu titik saat Ino menuruni tangga dengan anggunnya. Sorak sorai tepuk tangan mengiringi langkah Ino. Orochimaru menunggunya didepan anak tangga terakhir dengan berpakaian rapi. Ia mengenakan tuxedo dan lainnya. *entah apa namanya – dipanggang*

Tep!

Dan itulah anak tangga terakhir telah dipijak. Tangan Ino disentuh oleh Oro. Ia hanya pasrah saat tangannya digandeng menuju ruang tengah aula untuk duduk disebuah kursi mimbar yang tinggi dan megah ditengah-tengah kerumunan para tamu undangan.

Saat semua sorotan mata mereda, Ino menampik tangan pucat itu. Matanya memandang tajam Orochimaru, "jangan sentuh tanganku." Ucapnya dingin. Sementara itu, Orochimaru hanya tersenyum canggung dengan seringaian kecil.

…

"Para hadirin, inilah puncak acara kita!" seru seorang host yang merupakan salah satu bawahan Orochimaru, Kabuto ditengah kesibukan para tamu.

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Ino pada Orochimaru yang berdiri disebelahnya. "Aku belum tahu namanya." Lanjutnya kemudian. Entah kenapa, Orochimaru selalu menyembunyikan name kedua bawahannya itu. "Tidak penting menghafal name mereka." Selalu.. dan selalu.. itu jawaban Oro saat Ino bertanya. Ino yang sudah hafal hanya diam saja, dan menghilangkan tanda tanya itu dari kepalanya.

Kabuto bersiap, lalu Ia menjetikkan jarinya yang dipakaikan sarung tangan putih. Terlihat 2 orang berpakaian pelayan membawa sebuah kereta dorong yang membawa kue bertinggkat 5 dengan lilin berangka 16 diatasnya.

Dengan hati-hati kue itu diletakkan diatas meja dihadapan Ino. Ino berdiri dari kursinya yang cukup tinggi untuk menjangkau puncak kue itu.

Suara nyanyian 'Happy Birthday' pun dilantunkan. Ino mengucapkan sebuah permohonan dalam hatinya. Dan 'fuuuhh' lilin itu pun padam.

Gemuruh tepuk tanganpun memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Potong kuenya.. potong kuenya.. potong kuenya sekarang juga.. sekarang juga.. sekarang juga….!" Lantunan nada itu dinyanyikan sebagai pemancing agar tamu undangan ikut menyanyi bersama. Ino meurut saja. Tangan putihnya mengiris kue blackforest yang berada dipuncak dan menaruhnya dipiring kaca kecil.

"Kira-kira potongan pertama itu kau berikan pada siapa nona?" tanya Kabuto berhubung perannya sebagai host.

"Kedua orangtuaku." Ucap Ino dengan wajah datar. Hal itu mengubah ekspresi semua tamu undangan disana. Beberapa dari mereka berbisik-bisik, "memang siapa orang tuanya?" Sudah jelas rupanya, mereka tak tahu siapa itu Ino, Orochimaru, atau siapapun disana. Para tamu itu datang hanya dengan alasan 'uang'.

Orochimaru yang masih kaget segera sadar. Ia berjalan menuju Ino dan menjulurkan tangannya dengan tersenyum, berakting bahwa Ialah ayah dari gadis yang berulang tahun malam ini untuk mencairkan suasana penuh kecurigaan tersebut. Ino menatapnya curiga. "Sedang apa kau?" sergahnya.

"Terima kasih, putriku." Mata Ino melebar mendengar ucapan 'paman'nya barusan.

Orochimaru menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk merebut sepiring kue dari tangan Ino sembari tersenyum. Kali ini Ino yang melotot dibuatnya. Tatapan matanya sengit.

Ia yang sudah hilang kesabaran, turun dari kursi mimbarnya itu.

Ketika tubuhnya berpapasan dengan orochimaru, Ino membisikkan sebuah kata dengan sinar mata penuh kebencian, "Kita bukan siapa-siapa!"

Bisikkan itu disambut hangat oleh Oro dengan memaparkan senyum mayat khasnya. Juga sebuah tatapan mata misterius, "memang bukan." Gumamnya setelah Ino berjaraj cukup jauh darinya. Oro membalikkan badan, "kita adalah, mangsa dan pemangsa!" sambung Orochimaru beserta seringain darinya juga kedua bawahannya.

Suasana ruangan itu menjadi kacau balau ketika Ino berlari pergi menaiki anak tangga untuk kekamarnya. Orochimaru yang benci dengan kebisingan merasa kesal. Ia

mengeluarkan sebuah remote dan memencet sebuah tombol merah pada remote itu untuk membuka sebuah lubang besar dibawah tempat pijakan para tamu. Karena tak ada tempat berpijak, beratus-ratus orang terjatuh kedalam lubang besar dan gelap tersebut dengan iringan jeritan kematian.

"Lubang tanpa dasar!" ucap Orochimaru didampingi Kabuto dan Kimimaro dengan menyeringai.

…

Ino langsung membuka kuncian pintunya, masuk kedalam, dan mengunci pintu itu kembali. Ia menuju lemari mengambil sebuah tas koper besar. Betapa terkejutnya Ino, saat berbalik didepannya berdiri seorang pelayan wanita yang hendak mengadangnya.

"Minggir kau!" perintah Ino. Namun, ucapan itu tak digubris pelayan itu terus mendekatinya. Ino melirik meja kecil disampingnya, disana tergeletak cermin kecil yang berbentuk persegi.

Srak! Cratt!

Darah menyembur kemana-mana membuat hiasan polkadot merah pada gaun biru dongker Ino yang terlihat serasi. 'Mati saja kau!' umpatnya dalam hati seraya memandang jasad tak bernyawa itu dengan seringaian kejam. Sedikit sifat phsyconya kembali muncul.

"Suatu saat jika aku bertemu kau kembali aku akan membunuhmu! Tak peduli kau benar-benar pamanku!" sumpah Ino dalam hati yang terdalam. Sessaat kemudian Ia kabur dari jendela lantai 2 dengan seutas tali yang telah dipersiapkannya. Meninggalkan kamar itu dengan seorang mayat wanita yang lehernya hapir putus karena tertancap cermin.

Bayangan tubuh Ino yang merosot sembari menyeringai ditengah malam terlihat mengerikan. Namun, kehidupannya akan lebih mengerikan dari semua itu.

…

Angin malam berhembus menerpa rambut pirang cerah yang dihiasi totol me rah.

Mata biru saphirenya meredup tertutup kegelapan hatinya bagai malam ini. Sarung

tangan putihnya serta gaun biru dongker yang indah itu dihiasi pola berwarna merah

pekat yang masih basah.

Ino melangkah sepanjang troroar. Langkah kakinya ditemani desis angin yang

bergesekan dengan benda sekitarnya. Ia melangkah dengan sebuah tujuan. Tujuan yang

sudah dipersiapkan dari awal. Pindah ke asrama, untuk menyelidiki 'Orochimaru dan

kawan-kawannya!'

**Gimana? Udah panjang belum? **

**Maaf ya, kalo rasanya chapter ini hambar banget. Sama sekali gak ada suspense-suspensenya. Mungkin ini adalah chapter tergagal! ***pundung*

Hufft.. ** sudahlah.. **

**Hm? Ini adalah sedikit balasan review **


	5. Suspicious People

HAI!

Ne balik lagi. Kali ini langsung update 2 chapter karena Ne banyak waktu luang. ^^

Hm.. ya! Mungkin chap ini kembali pendek. Soalnya, intinya sedikit penguakan tentang Oro-ci (Orochimaru – banci!) wkwkwk *dicincang kusanagi*

Oh ya, chap ini langsung di skip, Ino udah 1 tahun tinggal di Asrama itu. Maaf ya kalo mengecewakan (_ _)

Hhh.. Oke. RnR please?

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M - not Lemon!**

**Genre : Suspense, Mistery.**

**Warning : Bloody fict.**

…..SKIP TIME

-1 year-

Teng! Teng!

Lonceng tanda masuk berbunyi. Ino berjalan cepat menuju sekolah yang bersebelah dari

kamar asramanya.

"Hei! Ino! Tunggu!" seru Sakura yang menjadi teman satu kamarnya. Ino berhenti

melangkah dan menengok kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Sakura

meloncar-loncat kaki dan tangannya terjerat tali sepatu olahraga yang Ia kenakan.

Ino hanya mendengus kesal. Ditinggalkannnya Sakura sendirian disana.

"Inoo!" panggil Sakura lagi.

"Aku tak mau terlibat urusanmu!" jawab Ino singkat tanpa menoleh sambil berjalan

keluar asrama.

cc

Penjaga gerbang menggeser posisi gerbang yang terbuka, Ia tak memperdulikan semua

siswa yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil berlari-lari. Ia hanya memandang

satu-persatu wajah anak yang terlambat untuk dicatatnya dalam

absensi. Gerakannya penjaga itu tiba-tiba berhenti, matanya membulat membesar,

tangannya bergetar. Tatapan matanya hanya mengarah kesatu siswi yang berjalan santai

tak peduli bahwa jam masuk benar-benar kritis. Lama-kelamaan penjaga laki-laki itu

ambruk tak sadarkan diri karena terlalu ketakutan. Itu menyebabkan siswa siswi yang

hampir telat masuk dengan bebas dan segera masuk tanpa memperdulikan penjaga yang

merupakan pegawai baru itu.

Perlahan Ino mendekat dan masuk ke kawasan sekolah itu. Langkah kakinya terhenti

disebelah penjaga yang pingsan itu, Ia menatap datar pada tubuh tak berdaya

disampingnya. Setelah memastikan sesuatu pada orang itu, Ino berjalan lagi untuk

menuju kelasnya.

….

Matahari kunjung tenggelam. Ino berjalan pulang ditemani Sakura yang lemas karena

baru dihukum membersihkan seluruh toilet disekolah karena telat 'sekali'.

"Eh kau tau kan? Tadi penjaga baru itu pingsan?" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Ino yang

biasanya dingin entah kenapa kali ini menoleh menampakkan wajahnya yang tertutup

poni 'tail'.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Kau sangat telat." Jawab Ino sekaligus bertanya pada Sakura.

"Hahaha.. kau lucu. Segala macam berita cepat menyebar disekolah. Apalagi, ada si

ember bocor Karin dan Kiba!"

Ino diam, tak merespon perkataan Sakura. "Kira-kira kenapa Ia mati tiba-tiba ya?"

sambung Sakura.

"Kurasa Ia memiliki suatu penyakit." Jawab Ino secara logis. Sakura berusaha mengingat

sesuatu mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Tidak!" sergah Sakura atas jawaban Ino. "Aku tadi dengar, saat dibawa kerumah sakit,

dokter bilang Ia tidak terkena penyakit!" tegas Sakura

dengan semangatnya didepan Ino. Ino terlihat berekspresi biasa saja mendengar

penjelasan Sakura. Sedangkan, Sakura sudah berapi-api menceritakan apa yang Ia ketahui

pada Ino, teman sekamarnya yang dingin itu.

"Oh ya, katanya Ia sangat jahat dan kejam, dingin, dan lain – lain. Tapi, aku masih

penasaran kenapa dia bisa pingsan tiba-tiba ya? Atau jangan-jangan ada roh yang lewat

dan penjaga itu melihatanya. Atau bisa jadi Ia shock karena melihat anak yang amat

sangat nakal, jelek, hmm.. bisa juga karena Ia melihat siswi yang sangat cantik hingga

jantung tak kuat. Hahahaha!" ucap Sakura panjang lebar tentang hal-hal yang sama

sekali tak logis dan masuk akal.

Ino yang berjalan dibelakang Sakura hanya menatap punggung Sakura yang berbicara

sendiri itu dengan dingin. Ia tak peduli tentang keladian tadi pagi.

Karena, itu bukan urusannya.

….

Ino dan Sakura kini sudah berdiri didepan kamar asrama. Ino memutar kunci dan kenop

lalu masuk mendahului Sakura yang masih berceloteh tentang kejadian aneh tadi pagi.

Ino meletakkan tasnya dikasur dan berdiri didepan kaca membenarkan ikatan rambutnya

yang kendur juga dengan mendengarkan iringan musik dari bibir Sakura yang 'benyanyi'.

Sakura yang masuk kamar belakangan menutup pintu dan menguncinya lalu, berjalan

menuju kasur tetap dengan berceloteh tak jelas.

"Tak bisakah kau diam?" cibir Ino kemudian.

"Kau tahu katanya penjaga itu adalah mantan salah satu bawahan pengusaha gelap yang

Terkenal dan sangat kaya. Rumahnya saja besar sekali sepeti istana. Katanya disana juga

ada aula yang muat untuk orang 1 kota! Euhmm.. pengusaha itu bernama…-" Sakura

menghentikan omongannya karena cibiran Ino beberapa detik yang lalu. Ino terperangah

mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Ulang kembali!" perintah Ino pada Sakura yang terlihat canggung. Sakura hanya

menatap Ino seolah berkata, 'dari mana?' Ino menghela nafas. "Kalimat terakhirmu!"

"Penjaga itu adalah mantan bawahan pengusaha gelap terkenal?" tanya Sakura

meyakinkan. Ino menatap tajam, "bernama?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Orochimaru-"

"Siapa nama marganya?" tanya Ino memotong ucapan Sakura.

Sakura melongo, Ia mengangkat bahunya, "kabarnya Ia tak punya nama marga karena

merupakan hasil percobaan genetika manusia dan ular. Dia bukan manusia!"

Ino berpikir, "kau tahu bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu?"

"Aku melihatnya di poster, Ia seperti mayat, pucat, ada sedikit rupa ular pada dirinya.

Yang kutahu seperti itu." Jelas Sakura sambil beranjak dari kasur dan menuju kamar

mandi meninggalkan Ino merenung sendiri.

"Jackpot!" ucap Ino lirih dengan girang disertai seringaian yang kejam.

"Kau bukan pamanku!" sambung Ino dengan yakin.

….

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Ino masih membuka lebar matanya memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang ada tentang Orochimaru. Siapa dia? Apa maunya? Lagi pula, setengah tahun terakhir ini Ino selalu menyelidiki gerak gerik orang disekitarnya. Ia masih ingat betul, dendam atas kematian kedua orang tuanya. Dan, satu-satunya orang yang bisa Ia curigai adalah Orochimaru yang mengaku sebagai pamannya. Itu mencurigakan. Karena Ino tidak akan pernah lupa, saudaranya, kakek nenek, tante, atau yang lainnya mati karena kebakaran saat ada reuni keluarga saat Ia berumur 2 tahun yang selamat dalam kejadian itu hanya Ino dan kedua orang tuanya.

Lalu, misteri tentang penjaga gerbang baru itu. Kenapa mendadak Ia bisa mati saat Ino tahu betul penjaga itu sedang menatapnya. Dan, Ia tak pernah melihat orang itu dirumah Orochimaru dulu. Lagipula, sampai sekarang nama kedua bawahan setia yang selalu ada disamping Oro-pun Ino tak tahu dan tak diberitahu. Seakan-akan ini semua adalah sebuah taktik, rencana yang dirancang oleh Oro untuk mengicar sesuatu..

Pada Ino!

**TBC-**

**NAH! Pendek kan?** *emang - pundung!* **Ide pokoknya Cuma dikit sih! Jadi gak bisa ***baca : males* **dibuat banyak** *digoreng*

Ino : Tuh! Kan ! Gue jadi detektif!

Ne : *nyengir - ngedap-endap mau kabur*

Oro : Stop! Enak aja gue bukan manusia! *ngadangin Ne*

Ne : Udahlah~ Itu tuntutan peran! *dichidori *?* -chidorinya sapa pula?-

Saku : Yeiyy.. gue keluar!

Ne : Bukannya masuk? *dishannaro*

Kabuto & Kimimaro : Ino! Masa' gak kenal kita?

Ino : Sapa kalian? *innocent*

Ne : Udah ah! Kalian (Kabuto & Kimimaro) gak penting! Pergi sono! !

K2 : Ya udah! Kita pergi! Dadah~ *ngacir sambil nangis gaje*

Ne : *sadar* Lah? Tunggu! ntar ceritanya gimana? Woi! Woi! Balik! Balik! *nguber Kabuto ama Kimimaro*

Ino : *ngadep kamera* Oke! ! Review this chapter fict yeah? *mandang Ne dengan pandangan Iba* ckckck!

Hohoho! sedikit diedit untuk 'kata Author'nya! wkwkwk *dipasung*

Balesan review :

Nara Aiko (chap 3) :

Haaah~ iyap! Ne masih kelas 2 smp *ngaku* . Hm? Update lama, kurang panjang? Ini Ne update cepet langsung 2 chapter gimana?

maaf telat bales Reviewnya ^^.. habis, gak bisa lewat PM .. PMnya Aika gak aktif?

Buat yang lain, lewat PM, Ok! **Review please? **

Arigatou,

Ne


End file.
